


Hurt

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Season/Series 15, no beta we die like cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Cas is gone, and Chuck has been captured.Dean needs something to take out his aggressions on.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (implied) - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Hurt

“You took Cas,” Dean growled, his voice shaking. “You took _everything_ from us—and I’m gonna make sure you die real slow.”

Chuck laughed, albeit nervously. “I’m _God_ you idiot. Do you really think you can kill me without ending the universe?”

Dean smiled, a feral, dark slit across his face where the only emotions that reached his eyes were grief and pure, raw insanity. “You didn’t send me to Hell for nothing, did you?” He pulled a knife from his belt and leaned in close. “We might not be able to kill you, but we’ve got you trapped, and I know I can make you hurt.”

A maniacal giggle burst from the hunter as he flipped the knife over, holding it just above Chuck’s right hand.

Chuck whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos feed the bottomless pit that is my soul!
> 
> <3


End file.
